America and Canada's Adoloscense
by Gurly HR
Summary: They were finally growing up, and they both realized just how older they were getting. Although, they loved each other, they hated each other for the feelings they held for each other. It was not right. Not right at all. That didn't stop them, though. AMECAN (They're 14 in this Fic) Rated T: Mentions of Sex


The two young boys tried to stop their panting and deep breaths from their current activity. England was gone for the night, leaving the two boys alone to themselves. The two had their own desires and lusts at a young age- They were both only fourteen. Too young to be doing such lewd activities. The two could not help themselves, though. They wanted it and needed it.

"I hate you."

"I hate you, too."

Terrible words to be exchanged by brothers, but those words were nothing but lies, to keep them from spilling their confessions to each other. They were both in love; no doubting that. The two colonies were in love but were too stubborn to admit it. The two hated each other and loved each other with such a passion that even though they would shoot venomous words to each other, they would hold hands as if they were bound to be together. Although many countries suspected that the two young colonies loved each other, Canada and America would always deny it.

America took in a deep breath as he walked into the room. He could not see well; he did not have glasses at the time and was in desperate need for them. He was sure Canada was asleep by now, assuming he would never wait for him to come and sleep. "Psst," America whispered. "Are you awake?"

Canada's eyes fluttered open, though he was facing the opposite direction. He chose to ignore his older brother. Acting as he was asleep, he turned over in America's direction and let his eyes slip close. When America sighed and turned away, Canada opened his eyes. In the darkness, Canada could barely make out who America was. America had grown way older: in his features and mentally.

"I'm awake, idiot," Canada whispered back. "Is England home?" "Yes," America answered, climbing into his bed. "I hate you," He added, closing his eyes to fall asleep.

Silence filled the air.

"You always tell me that."

"And I always mean it."

"At least I'm not stupid and fat..." Canada whispered quietly. No response was returned. Canada figured that the idiot was asleep and glared into the darkness. Canada bit his lip and slowly fell into a deep slumber.

When America was sure his brother was sleep, he sighed and tried to get rid of the pain that had pierced his heart. "I love you," He said quietly into the darkness. "I know you don't mean any of those things you just said..."

While the two are holding hands, Canada takes notes just how much America had grown. Their hands are no longer the same length or size. Canada's are smooth and soft while America's are large and a bit rough from the work he had been doing. In Canada's opinion, it was not fair. How could America mature faster than him? America thought that physically it did not mean anything, but when they came down to the nitty gritty, Canada was the mature one in the two.

When they were all sitting at the dinner table, England cleared his throat. "Erm, boys," He said, getting their attention. "You two are growing up, and have been expierencing..." England paused for a moment. "Things. You two will now have to get your own rooms."

America and Canada gaped at him.

"America, you will be getting a new room," England said, ignoring the looks of shock. "Canada, you will have the old room."

Nothing more was said as they finished their supper. When they were going up to their rooms, they stared at each other. Canada cleared his throat. "So, we shall be sleeping in different beds?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

America nodded his head. "Looks that way." He had a strange look in his eye. It almost looked like sadness. He raised his hand up to grab the door handle and close the door. "Goodnight," America muttered, turning the door knob, but Canada laid his hand on America's.

"Please, don't close the door..." Canada's voice was soft.

America looked down. He gently raised Canada's hand to his lips and pressed a gently kiss to Canada's hand. "Why not?" He murmured.

Canada sighed and looked away in embarrasment. "You know why," He commented. "You love me, too. Just like I love you," He explained.

America fought the urge to grab Canada's hand and run out of the house and away from England. Everyone would look with shame on the two colonies. Did America care? Of course not. He only wanted Canada happy. That was it. Although they were both fourteen and heading on to be fifteen, Canada shook his head when America was going to turn off the light and walk out. "Don't," Canada demanded. "I'm going to be sleeping alone, and it will be scary with the lights off."

America shook his head. "If England knows I'm in here, he'll kill me..." He glanced at Canada. "You have to sleep alone."

"I don't want to, yet!" Canada challenged, hitting his hand on the pillow as if he was a young child. "I'm afraid of the monsters that will eat me when you are gone," He explained.

America laughed. "That's childish, my prince. Give me a better reason." America suddenly took this into consideration. Canada's eyes were sparkling with tears that were unshed, but the sadness and fear did not reach his stare. It does not prove if he really is terrified or not. The clock ticks and tocks and suddenly rings out, making the two jump. They both stared at the clock in shock. It was already late. Their hearts began to beat faster when they heard soft footsteps approach the door. They could hear the other fumble with keys, obviously looking for them to lock the door. Was England locking it to make sure America could not get in?

'Too late,' America thought, proudly. 'England does not even know that I'm in the room with Canada.'

Canada and America each meet each other's gazes and stare at each other, searching for an answer.

"It's childish to turn off the lights over a small fear," America commented with a low voice. "I thought you were older than that." America wants to touch Canada's golden hair, but he did not want to soil it. That would not be any good. America told too many lies to touch this flawless boy in front of him.

It seemed as if the ticking and tocking of the clock stopped as Canada pulled America into a tight embrace; America quickly returning it to his younger brother. The warm embrace ends, and Canada and America stare at each other, until America pressed his lips softly to Canada's.

"I will never leave you," America said.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Another kiss was shared.


End file.
